


Stuck

by caramelhollstein



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelhollstein/pseuds/caramelhollstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura gets stuck in an elevator with a mysterious girl... where will this lead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Glance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyKarnstein96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/gifts).



> OKAY, THIS USED TO BE UP BUT I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED IT AND IM CRYING SO MUCH, this is a re-uploaded copy, but anyways read on!

 

Laura was late for work, again. Her alarm beeped for the hundredth time and she finally sprinted out of bed to gather all her things quickly and just threw on any outfit she could find, somedays she’d walk out of the house looking like Umbridge mixed with Bellatrix. 

She grabbed her phone, wallet and keys and rushed out the door. But even though she was in a massive rush, it didn’t stop her from taking the elevator and not the stairs. She waited at the elevator for a couple of long seconds and it finally opened so she ran in and pressed her floor button. She could’ve sworn she heard the girl who was already in the elevator say “Woah there, cutie” under her breath. 

Laura examined the mysterious girl, she had black leather pants paired with black Doc Martins, a red plaid shirt wrapped around her waist and a plain black tank top. Laura already knew what her favourite colour was. She examined the girls face, bright red lipstick, black eyeshadow and eyeliner. She was so beauti- BAM. 

Everything stopped moving and the elevator lights started to flicker. Both of the girls synced by exclaiming “WHAT THE FUCK?!” though Laura sounded more confused than angry, unlike the mysterious dark clothed girl next to her. 

They were stuck. This is exactly what Laura needed, if she wasn’t fired before, she’s sure in HELL fired now. Laura let out an angry huff. As she pulled out her phone to find out if there was any chance of reception in there, she heard panting. Lots and lots of nervous panting. She turned to face the girl next to her only to find her almost in tears and not breathing well. 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Laura dropped her things on the ground causing another bang. 

“I-im… Im fi..fine.” the mysterious girl kept on insisting she was indeed fine, but Laura, being the caring (maybe too caring) person that she is kept on talking to her. 

“You don’t seem fine, can you try and tell me whats wrong, please?” the mysterious girl stared at Laura for what seemed to be the longest two seconds of her life and finally she did. 

“I’m.. I’m claustrophobic.” her panting died down, which Laura took as a good sign. 

“It’s okay, just remember that you are not trapped down here forever, we’ll be out in no time, keep processing that thought through your mind.”

“Okay cup..cupcake.” 

Laura was taken by the nickname for a second, but didn’t mind it. It was cute. Whilst thinking about this nickname she remembered she had a panicking girl in front of her and she didn’t even know her name!

“My name is Laura, whats yours?” Laura tried to act as calm as possible. If theres one thing her dad taught her, is that if you appear calm, the people around you should as well. 

“Why do you need to know my name?” the mysterious girl seemed offended. 

“Oh.. I just thought it would be useful. The truth is this was all one big trap and I’m the one who made the elevator stop so I could make you vanish off the face of this Earth. I always like to know the name of my victims before I.. kill.. them.. off.” Laura started to giggle, but as she looked at the girl in front of her and she stopped. 

“Oh no I’m sorry I didn’t mean to frighten you, I’m just joking! I’m really sorr-”

She was cut off by a laugh. This calmed Laura down. 

“It’s okay cutie, no need to apologise.” 

“Oh okay.. good..”

Laura waited a few seconds before speaking again. 

“Are you feeling better?” 

“Yeah.. I guess.” 

Laura could see the fear still lingering in her eyes, so she decided to comfort her physically, because emotionally didn’t seem to be working out. Laura reached for the mysterious girl and wrapped her arms around her and squeezed. 

“Uh, cutie?”

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m hugging you silly! It shows that you’re not alone so you don’t need to be scared. I know you said you’re better but I can see the fear in your brown eyes.” 

Laura smiled as she felt the girl squeeze back before she retreated. She could instantly tell that this black haired girl doesn’t receive hugs a lot, which made her sad. 

“Do you want to play a game?”

“Um.. sure, creampuff.” 

“I told you, my names Laura!”

“Whatever you say, buttercup.” 

Laura smiled but quickly retreated as she could tell the girl in front of her looked very smug about making her smile and… blush? Well, at least she was feeling better. 

“Lets play truth or dare!”

“Okay cupcake, but what dares do you expect us to do in a empty elevator.”

“Ah. You’re right. Okay, truth and truth!” 

Laura giggled along with the other girl as they both sat on the cold elevator ground, cross legged. She could tell the mysterious girl was still a bit nervous, but Laura will do anything to make her happy. 

“So, truth or truth?”

“You’re kidding me cutie.”

“No! pick one!” Laura managed to say in between her giggles. 

“Ummm I dunno, how about truth?” emphasis on the truth part. 

“Okay! So… have you ever stolen anything?”

“Apart from your wallet?”

“WHAT?”

“Relax spazz! I’m kidding.”

“Oh…”

Laura turned bright red with embarrassment from falling for that. But the other girl found this hilarious and started laughing. 

“Stop laughing at me!” though, Laura was laughing too. 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Now what was the question?”

“Have you ever stolen anything?”

“Well… once, when I was eight one of my friends had a shiny Charmander Pokemon card and I just needed to have it. So, when he wasn’t looking I slipped it into my pocket. Still have it to this very day.” 

Laura mumbled ‘nerd’ under her breath. But, still loud enough for the other girl to hear her. 

“What did you just call me?”

“A nerd. Thats so nerdy!”

“Shut up, at least I’m not wearing TARDIS socks, cutie.” 

Laura blushed, again. The other girl released a smug smile, again. 

“Okay, now your turn. Truth?”

“Truth.”

“So, Laura… if you could only eat one food for the rest of your life, what would i-”

She was cut off by an erupted loud answer.

“MAGIC COOKIES!” 

“Magic cookies?”

“Yeah! So they can turn into anything!”

The dark haired girl laughed so much that Laura swore she heard a fart. 

“HEY! No farting in the elevator!” 

“I did not fart.”  


“I heard you.” 

The dark haired girl flushed red with embarrassment, whilst Laura giggled. 

“It’s okay! I make this homemade pizza and it makes me fart all the time.” 

“Good to know, cutie.” 

Laura just realised what she admitted and she too, was red with embarrassment. Usually this would make everything awkward, but the two girls continued to laugh their asses off. They talked for what felt like minutes but was probably hours. Then all of a sudden, in the middle of one of Laura’s feminism rants, the elevator moved. 

They both jumped up in joy and as the doors opened they exited as fast as they could. But Laura fell sad in a way. This meant no laughing and talking and she was really loving it. 

“So… maybe I’ll see you around?”

“Maybe, buttercup.”

They stared at each other and Laura gave her another hug this time, the girl didn’t question it. She squeezed back for a long time and Laura smiled into the girls neck, she could sense the other girl smiling too. Then, they started to go off into their separate directions. Laura remembered that she still didn’t know her name, so she quickly turned around and shouted.

“Wait!”

The dark clothed girl turned around. 

“I still don’t know your name!”

“It’s Carmilla. Carmilla Karnstein.”

Laura waved at Carmilla with a grand smile and Carmilla waved back with her usual smug smile. Laura didn’t care about being late now. 

 


	2. Get Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura has Carmilla stuck in her mind... what will she do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, I deleted this because im dumb so this is a re-upload! ugh

“Laura… Laura!!”

 Laura snapped out of her daydream with a fright. Fuck… not again. 

“Are you okay Hollis?” her best friend Danny asked her, she sounded very concerned as usual. Danny was very protective over Laura, which is all well but sometimes it could get irritating. 

“Yeah L, recently you’ve been a bit… out of it.” Lafontaine, her other best friend, chimed in as well. 

Laura felt like she knew the two forever, she could tell them everything and anything. But for some reason, not this. 

“Yeah I’m fine guys, don’t worry. I’ve just been so tired recently.” 

“Liar!” Lafontaine shouted immediately, she’s a science major and she can always tell when Laura is lying and Laura absolutely hates it. 

“Yeah Hollis, I think Laf over here has a point. It’s not like you to be tired and well… quiet.” 

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

“L, you ramble. You’re never quiet!”

“Shut up.” 

 

_Should I tell them. Should I tell them about the elevator. Should I tell them that its all I can think about. Should I tell them that I really want to se-_

 

“HOLLIS!!” 

Laura not only jumped, but let out a small scream. Okay, she can’t deal with this anymore. The only thing on her damn mind is that Carmilla and thinking about how much fun she had with her and how comfortable she felt. She wants that again. She wants that all the time. Carmilla just needs to get out of Laura’s head this minute or she’s going to go crazy. 

“I’m sorry guys, I need to go. I promise you I’m fine, I’ll let you know when I can hang out again. Bye!” and Laura rushed away, leaving Danny and Lafontaine in utter confusion. 

Laura walked the streets slowly processing all these thoughts running through her mind. She couldn’t describe what she was feeling to anyone else, even herself. She went over that morning in the elevator countless times trying to figure out why Carmilla wouldn’t leave her mind. Maybe it was her clothes, her hair, her face, the way she talked, just anything! But Laura couldn’t figure it out. 

 

_It’s okay Laura, she was just another girl whatever. The only reason she’s still in your mind is because you were forced to spend so much time with her. Yeah… that’s it. This isn’t different from the others._

 

So, she decided to resort to a cup of hot coco. Luckily, there was a Starbucks just down the street where Laura was walking, so she sped up and went directly there. 

 

_Oh my god the line is so long… do I really have to wait? Okay fine. Wow, I never realised how pricey Starbucks was. I’ll just get a small hot chocolate to go, I really don’t want to sit here with all these people, god I hate crowded spa-_

 

“Hi, welcome to Starbucks can I take your order please.” 

Laura didn’t realise how long she was thinking for and how fast the line went. So she said her order as fast as she could with her eyes planted to the ground, she really wanted to get out of there. She could feel her breathes going really fast and she started to shake. 

 

“Sorry, can you repeat that?” 

Laura tried again, this time she looked up an- oh my god. Carmilla. 

“Oh! Hey!”

“Um, hi? Can I just get your order please?” 

“Oh… okay, um I’ll have a small hot chocolate to go. Um, don’t you remember me? You know the elevator incident a couple weeks ago..?”

Carmilla stared at Laura blankly with a very confused expression. 

“I guess not..” 

“That’ll be 5 dollars please.” 

Laura handed Carmilla the money. Her nerves stopped but she got really sad. How could Carmilla not remember her? Maybe Laura was overreacting, I mean, who would remember her. She left the line, waited for her hot coco, took it and left off. She wanted to go straight home after that embarrassment. Tears started to form in her eyes. She looked down at her coffee mug and felt a single tear fall down her cheek, but then she noticed something. 

 

**_‘Hey Cupcake, of course I remember you.”_ **

 

Carmilla had left a message on the cup, which made Laura giggle and blush. She could already sense Carmilla’s smug smile again. Under the little message, in really cute handwriting, was a number. Carmilla’s phone number. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed it!!! so pissed it got deleted, all my fault tbh, anyways, let me know what you think!


	3. Should I...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla plan to hang out... or is it a date? Laura is never sure and to be honest, neither is Carmilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is Chapter 3! I tried to make this one somewhat long, because the last one was so short. But, I have exams next week so I've been focusing on that. I promise once my exams are over I will be writing so much that one chapter could probably be thousands of words. I tried my best, but trust me, chapters will be updated regularly! Sorry! Here you go, hope you guys like it :)

Laura paced around her living room for about 20 minutes. Back and forth, back and forth. She could sense her fish judging her. And her two cats. Even her pet snake. But, she knew there was only one animal judging her the most out of all. Martha.  Laura crouched down in front of her pure white labrador retriever and rambled. Like she always does, she’s surprised that Martha isn’t sick of her by now. 

“I don’t know what to do girl! I mean, she left me her number for a reason right? And the only reason has to be for me to call her. I just can’t do it! What do I say? How do I start! Oh my god I can’t.”

Laura collapsed and lied down on her back and just stared at her ceiling, Martha proceeded to lick her face and make her laugh. Martha always knew how to cheer her up. 

“I tell you what girl, let’s go for a walk, do you want to go for a walk?”

Laura and Martha proceeded out of the house. Laura loved their walks and so did her labrador friend. Best friend. 

“I’m going to do it.” 

Martha stopped with Laura in their tracks and stared at Laura with confusion, along with a small grunt. 

“I’m going to call her right now.” 

Laura grabbed her mobile and dialled in the numbers, she already had them memorised. 

 

**_Ring ring… ring ring… ring ring…_ **

 

Laura nearly gave up calling, until she heard a very familiar voice. 

“ _Hey there cutie, I thought you’d never call.”_

“I’m sorry it took so long… I was um… busy!”

“ _Hmm.. okay”_

Laura could already sense that Carmilla knew she was lying and was probably smiling to herself. Laura smiled too. 

“So, um, I was wondering. I’m walking my dog so I’m in the neighbourhood, do you want to hang out now, maybe? You don’t have to if you don’t want to obvio-”

“ _I would love to hang out cutie pie.”_

“Oh! Okay, cool. How about meet at Starbucks in about 10 minutes?” 

“ _I’m already waiting.”_

“Ah, right.”

Laura started to march towards Starbucks but looked down and realised what she was wearing. A Harry Potter t-shirt matched with some black sweatpants and her famous TARDIS socks, again? Nope. No, no, no, nope. She ran back to the house, with Martha following her quickly and immediately changed into some new clothes. The nicest pieces of clothing she owned was a white blouse, which kind of made her look like a pirate or some virgin sacrifice, but it was the most she could do. She found some nice fitting blue jeans to match with a pair of black sandals, she even did her make up. 

“Martha… you are going to stay at auntie Laf’s tonight!”

Martha let out a small sad squeal. Laura looked into her eyes and saw the disappointment. 

“I’m sorry girl, I know it’s been a while, but I promise I’ll be back as soon as possible to pick you up. It won’t be long, trust me, this isn’t like the last time.” 

Laura gave Martha a kiss on head whilst thinking about her past. Then she realised, she needed to girl the hell up! She couldn’t let her thoughts and emotions get in the way of a new friend. So, she rang up Lafontaine straight away. 

 

**_Ring ring… ring_ **

 

_“Hi L, what can the cap’n do for ya?”_

Laura giggled “Hi Laf! Well, I was um… wondering, could you take care of Martha? Just for tonight, you don’t hav-”

_“Of course, but why? Where are you going?”_

“I’m just going out to see a friend, mom!” 

“ _Okay smartmouth, I’ll come pick her up right away with Danny.”_

“Okay! Oh, Danny’s with you? You know what, it’s fine! I’ll come drop her off myself right now. Ok bye!” 

So Laura grabbed everything she could, including Martha and ran directly to Laf’s apartment. She was already really late, I mean Carmilla probably left Starbucks by now, who would wait for her anyways? Laura started to ponder if there was even any point in showing up. 

 

_I mean, she’s probably left by now anyways. I wouldn’t doubt if she stood me up, everyone does so why wouldn’t she? I guess I’ve accepted the fact that Carmilla doesn't li-_

 

“Hollis?” 

Laura looked up, then she looked up some more. Danny. Damn, Danny always asked so many questions which she can never answer! Why are you wearing so much make up Hollis? Why are you dressed up? Where are you going? And Laura was defiantly not in the mood. 

“Hey Dan, um, so I’m just going to drop Martha and head out. Okay? Ok.” 

“Sure Hollis, have a good time.” 

“Oh? Nothing you want to ask me…? Nothing you’re, I dunno, curious about?” 

“Nope. Have a nice time Laura.” 

“Oh… okay, um bye Danny! Tell Laf I said hi and bye!” 

“I will.” 

The door shut. And Laura stumbled away, confused, relieved and worried. Danny never treated her like that, she’s basically like an older sister! Always questioning, always giving advice. She’s annoying, irritating and she usually smells but, you love her. And you don’t know what you’d do without her. So, Laura set off. Nearly an hour late. One whole hour of Carmilla waiting for her in Starbucks, alone. It was passed closing time and everything was basically shut and Laura regretted it. She regretted being late, regretted making her wait. Regretted the fact that when she arrives there she’ll probably be gone.

 

_God dammit Laura! She probably thinks you stood her up. Stupid, stupid, stupid idiot! I wouldn’t blame her if she doesn’t show. Or didn’t in the first place, god why do you have to be so dumb!_

 

Laura stopped walking and cried. She couldn’t handle it, the pressure, the attachment, all the memories were just flowing back again and she couldn’t do it. The thing on her mind was that one night, that one night where everything terrible just happened all at once and she couldn’t take it anymore, the night that she cou- 

Laura felt someone hug her. She felt someone breathe into her neck and squeeze tight. She stiffened, kept quiet but once she saw that worried face, she cried some more. 

“It’s okay cupcake, I’m here now. Just relax. I’m hugging you so it shows that you’re not alone and you don’t need to be scared. I know that you will tell me you’re fine but I can see the worry and fear in your big brown eyes. It’s okay, I’m here.”

And in that very moment Laura felt happy again. She smiled into Carmilla’s neck and whispered thank you, still holding on as tight as she could. She felt like she never wanted to let go. Laura looked up at Carmilla and she could’ve sworn she saw her shed a tear too. 

“Where have I heard that before?” Laura questioned Carmilla’s saying. 

“About a couple weeks ago, I got stuck in an elevator with this very tiny girl. I started panicking, so she hugged me and told me it’ll be okay and, it was.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked that! Sorry for it getting so emotional though!! I was in one of those dramatic moods.


	4. Night Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla bond over a night at Carmilla's relaxation station... the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the late update! As most of you know I've been doing exams and I only have one more left to go, so yay!! I promise that I will be writing so much more and the chapters will gradually get really long. So, to apologise for the long wait and short chapters here is a chapter with a bunch of cute fluff so please, prepare yourselves. 
> 
> (PSA: I feel so shit because I forgot about Laf's pronouns! I've added them in now but it didn't come to my mind whilst writing the fic and that really sucks, I promise I'm trying my best. Sorry!!)

“If you look really closely you can see Hercules.” 

“How long have you been interested in stars Carm?”

“Ever since I can remember, cutie.” 

Since Carmilla found Laura in the street, she took her in her arms and comforted her with warm hugs and treated her to hot coco with cookies. One thing lead to another and Carmilla took Laura to her ‘special secret area’ where she goes to relax and just stare at the stars for extremely alarming hours. She’s never taken anyone here before but Carmilla enjoyed Laura’s company. She loved it. 

“This place is so beautiful, how’d you find it?” 

“Well cupcake, I grew up here as you know and when times got rough at home I would come here to relax. It’s still my favourite place to this day.” 

Laura stared at Carmilla gazing at the stars, her eyes were filled with so much hope and she was just so zen, so at peace with everything. It was like all the problems in the world had faded away and the only people in the entire universe was them. So, Laura snuggled into Carmilla’s chest and rested her head on her shoulder, unexpectedly Carmilla wrapped her arms around her. She hadn’t felt so protected since… she can’t even remember when she last felt like this. 

They were probably there for a couple hours or more just talking about everything they could whilst Carmilla enlightened Laura on the stars and philosophy. Laura could listen to her soothing voice forever, she didn’t even want to talk in hopes that Carmilla would carry on rambling. Usually Laura was the one who rambled so this was nice, very nice. 

“So I have two best friends, one of them is called Danny and she’s very tall, just a heads up.”

“Ah… so, Xena?”

Laura let out a small laugh which developed into a burst of giggles, she never realised how accurate that nickname was for Danny. Well, Xena in Carmilla’s mind. God Danny is going to hate Carmilla for calling her that. 

“Yes, I guess that is appropriate. She’s very protective over me and just anyone she really cares about. It kind of gets to an alarming point of protective but, it’s sweet.”

Carmilla nodded along smiling, like she was enjoying just hearing Laura ramble on about her social life. 

“And I have another friend, their name is Lafontaine. Gender neutral pronouns for them please. They only told me and Danny recently, but we’re getting used to it. I’m happy for them.”

“They… seem very lovely.”

Laura smiled at how respectful Carmilla was being towards her friends, even though she didn’t exactly look the part, she’s secretly really sweet and sensitive. 

“Ah, but then there’s my ultimate best friend in the entire universe. Martha.”

“You sound like you’re talking about some pet, cutie.”

“I am!”

Carmilla widened her eyes and she looked slightly worried but you could tell she wasn’t trying to show it. 

“What is it Carm? Are you alright?”

“Um yeah, just peachy. So this Martha, it’s a cat right?”

“Well… no, she’s a dog.” 

Carmilla squirmed as if she had just touched something disgusting or drank expired milk. 

“Oh my god, Carmilla…”

“Uh, y-yes cutie?” 

“Are you scared of dogs?”

Carmilla shook her head violently and started to laugh awkwardly as if none of that had ever happened. 

“You are SO scared of dogs! Oh my god that is so cute, the big tough girl is actually terrified of something so cute and fluffy, you’re not so tough after all!”

“No I’m not terrified… I guess you could say I’m just a cat person. An extreme cat person.”

Laura started to poke at Carmilla’s stomach and Carmilla started to flinch. 

“You’re ticklish too! Wow this just gets better and better.”

“Cupcake, if you dare…”

BOOM. Laura already had Carmilla pinned to the ground and was tickling her all over, Carmilla started to tickle back though which Laura did not think about ahead. If there was anyone more ticklish than Carmilla at this point, of course it had to be Laura. Carmilla was surprisingly super strong, in a quick flash Laura was pinned to the ground and Carmilla was now the one on top of her tickling Laura to her laughable death. But then she stopped. She stopped and just stared at the tiny brown haired girl. She stared into her eyes, stared at her lips. Stared with adoration. 

Carmilla got off Laura and looked back up at the sky. 

“God, what am I doing…” 

“What… what do you mean Carm?” 

“I don’t know cutie, I don’t know.” 

They cuddled back up into their position from before and fell asleep under the stars. Laura fell asleep way before Carmilla, but even though usually she’d be anxious, she felt safe knowing Carmilla was looking over her and protecting her from any danger. 

 

**_Under the sea, under the sea, darling it’s better, down where its wetter, take it from m-_ **

 

Laura woke up and let out a quiet moan. She forgot about her alarms set for ridiculously early times because, waking up early is great, according to Dad. Since the ringtone didn’t already wake up Carmilla, Laura quietly reached for her phone and opened the lock. 

 

**_7 missed calls Science Nerd_ **

**_15 missed calls Giraffe_ **

 

“Shit! Shit shit shit, shit!” 

Carmilla opened up an eye and moaned annoyingly obnoxious and loud. 

“Cupcake, if you need to use the bathro-”

“No Carmilla! I have thousands of missed calls from Laf and Danny! I forgot about Martha, oh my god she’s going to kill me.” 

“I’m sure Lafontaine won’t be that mad about keeping Martha for the night.” 

“I was talking about Martha, she’s going to kill me! She’s going to be so mad.” 

Carmilla rolled her eyes. But then she realised. She realised what was coming next and she didn’t want to face it, god it’s her most embarrassing fear yet. And she especially didn’t want to show it in front of Laura, she’ll never hear the end of it when she finds out how terrified she really does get in front of dogs. 

“Carm, we have to go pick her up now.” 

“Um, I don’t think that’s the best idea cutie, how about you go pick her up later and I’ll text you tonight okay? Ok.” 

“Carmilla, you can’t be serious. Martha is the most loveable dog in the whole world, you don’t need to be scared of her. Plus, i’ll be there to protect you from the monstrous beast and make sure she doesn’t eat you or, god forbid licks you!”

“Fine. One day cupcake I am going to find out what silly thing you’re afraid of and torment you about it, for life.” 

Carmilla bopped Laura’s nose as she said this and Laura gave Carmilla her best “you will never find out…” face, which of course made Carmilla giggle and go on to tell her how cute her bunched up face is, as always. 

“Okay, we’re here! Now Carm, if you’re scared, you can hide behind me. Okay?” 

Carmilla stuck her tongue out at Laura and rang the doorbell. Laf’s door was bright blue and had little test tube stickers stuck around the frame, it was kind of funny, but quirky. 

“L! Oh my god, Laura you’re alive! She’s alive!!!” Laf imitated Dr.Frankenstein and it was hilarious. 

Suddenly a very tall red head came rushing in and gave Laura a massive hug. They were both acting like she went missing for months and some miracle happened and she’s suddenly back. 

“Oh god Hollis, you had me worried sick. Why didn’t you answer your phone? Where were you? Are you hurt?” 

“Calm down Xena, she was safe.”

Lafontaine and Danny locked eyes on the mysterious dark dressed girls and their faces were priceless. They looked like they just met Cruella Deville. 

“Um, hey, so… Laura, why don’t you introduce us to your friend?” the tall one stated. 

“Yeah, sorry! This is Carmilla. We met a more than a few weeks ago, it’s a long story actually. I’m so sorry I didn’t respond, I fell asleep and for some reason my stupid 18th century phone didn’t play my ringtone when you guys called.” 

Laf and Danny stared at Carmilla, then back and Laura then at each other. Suddenly the most mischievous grin appeared on both of their faces, like they knew something which Laura and Carmilla did not. 

Then all of a sudden Martha ran out and pounced on Laura, causing her to fall to the ground and licked her face whilst panting heavily. Carmilla backed away trying to be as subtle as she could because she didn’t want two more people to find out about her ridiculous fear. 

 

_It’s okay Carmilla its okay, not all dogs will hurt you. Not all dogs._

 

All of Carmilla’s memories were rushing back to her head and it was to much to take in all at once. Meeting new people, the dog and just Laura. She couldn’t believe what was happening to her at such a fast pace. She started to feel claustrophobic again and now she was panting as loud as Martha, so, she left. Carmilla just walked the other direction and left. 

“Wait, wait wait!! Carmilla where are you going?” 

“Um, something came… came up cutie, I’ll text you later. I’m sorry.”

Laura watched Carmilla hurry away and she felt sad. She started to get mad at herself. Did she do something wrong? Say something? She didn’t want to lose her yet. Laura headed home with Martha and snuggled in bed with all her animals after feeding her snake, Merlin and her two fish Mo and Mojo. 

 

**_Carm: I’m sorry about today cupcake. I promise I’ll make it up to you, somehow…_ **

 

**_L: It’s okay Carm :) I can’t wait!_ **

 

**_Carm: No emoji’s!!!_ **

 

Laura laughed into her phone screen and fell asleep with a smile on her face. Something she hadn’t done in a very long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys loved the fluff and the suspiciousness, please!! If you like it let me know. Also, my Tumblr is: caramelhollstein so if any of you have any suggestions or theories let me know in my ask, its open.


	5. Ms. Suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fluff starts to increase more and more and maybe things start to get a bit "steamy" you would say between Carmilla and Laura? But it probably doesn't mean anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really sorry for these long waits!! i've had writers block recently and gone through some stuff that i've just been distracted, but her is the fifth chapter and i'm really happy with it + really happy to finish up the next one!! ahh, hope you like it

“So L… what’s up?”

“Yeah Hollis, whats up?” 

Laura just looked at Danny and Lafontaine with dagger eyes. She couldn’t stand the silence between the three of them and she could most defiantly not stand all the questions. 

“Okay. Guys. Just say it! Say whatever you want to fluffing say! Please, this is killing me. I need more cookies.”

Laura instantly went and reached for the cookies on the other side of the table and stuffed her mouth. She loved cookies. 

“Well, L… um we just wanted to ask you, well… okay you see when two people love each other very mu-”

Danny immediately cut Lafontaine off with an annoyed tone. 

“Laf, I’ll take it from here. Hollis, what’s the deal between you and dead goth girl?”

Laura was so shocked that she nearly choked on her cookies. Dead goth girl? Is that really how they saw her? Well I mean with all the black she wears I guess that’s understandable and she was wearing a tight black corset on the night of their meeting. 

“Nothing! Look, she’s just someone who I met in an elevator. We had a lot in common and I ran into her a couple weeks later, she’s nice and I like hanging out with her.” 

Lafontaine and Danny looked at each other with a “we know whats really up face” and it annoyed Laura to extreme extents. 

“Sure L, sure…” 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night Hollis.”

Laura couldn’t stand the way they were acting. She gets that their best friends and they tell each other everything but nothing was going on between her and Camilla! She… thinks? 

“Okay Danny, what’s going on between you and jock boy-toy huh? And Laf, are you ever going to tell us what’s going on between you and curly ginger head? See. Not so nice is it.”

Laura stood up and started to gather her things, she had a lot of thinking to do. 

“Gosh, L, we’re really sorry… we didn’t mean to make you mad.”

“Yeah Hollis, just some light jokes… and Kirsch isn’t just a jock boy-toy!”

She stopped and stared at the two of them. She was being unreasonable, they didn’t mean to be kind of rude or nosey. 

 “I’m sorry, you know I love you guys. I just need to go and do some thinking and cuddle up with Martha.” 

“We understand L.” 

Laura gave the two of them big hugs and left to go spend a night in with some hot coco, cookies and Martha. As she was walking down the street taking in the aroma of bright sunlight, her favourite, she felt her pocket buzz. More than once. She huffed and took out her phone. 

 

_I swear to god if these two don’t stop messaging me I’m gonn- Oh._

 

**_Carm: hi cutie_ **

 

**_Carm: what are your plans 4 2night?_ **

 

**_Carm: god, I’m never using abbreviations again… don’t expect me to start using emojis!!_ **

 

**_L: of course I won’t :’) well I was just going to cuddle Martha and drink hot coco whilst watching disney movies all night, exciting right??  
_ **

**_Carm: very, do you mind if I join? Maybe take Martha’s place…_ **

 

Laura smiled down at her phone. God, Carmilla was so flirtatious it was killing her. 

 

**_L: okay lady killer, you do that_ **

 

**_Carm: see you soon buttercup_ **

 

Laura felt herself speeding up towards her flat and every step she took she was getting more and more excited. Why was she feeling this way? This was normal right? This is what she felt when Danny came over for dinner or Laf came over to watch bad sci-fi, right? Of course it is. This isn’t anything different. She got to her apartment and ran up to get changed into something more appealing straight away, she always looked nice for her friends, this is just that. She quickly unlocked her door and fling it open and Martha ran towards her and jumped on her with all the slobber in the world as usual. 

“Hi there Martha, aw you’re so cute today aren’t you, you’re so cute, who’s a good girl you are, you are!”

Laura kept on petting Martha and letting her lick her face all over. 

“Um cutie, need some help?”

Laura squealed and jumped up, Carmilla had already arrived. How long was she petting Martha in the hallway? God she’s a idiot. And… she was still in her sweat pants and white tank top. Nice. 

“Um, no! No I’m fine, great in fact.” Laura blushed from embarrassment. 

Carmilla went around Martha cautiously and sat on the couch with her legs up on the coffee table in front. Even though Laura would usually get annoyed by this, she laughed. 

“Make yourself comfortable then!” 

Carmilla grinned at the response and proceeded to lie down on the couch as if it was a bed. Laura just kind of stared at her for a while as she walked around gathering her things. She thought about how in place Carmilla looked, like she belonged here. She felt as if they’ve known each other their entire life and this was just right. It felt right. 

“Like what you see, cutie?” 

Shoot. I guess Carmilla noticed Laura’s little glances of amazement. 

“Um, what? No I was just wondering uh…”

“You’re adorable cupcake.” 

Laura put on her smug face and mouthed ‘I know’ as she skipped away to the kitchen to make some hot coco and grab various sugary snacks. Laura giggled to herself because she could remember Danny telling her how shocked she was that she wasn’t dead by now. They just taste so good though!  She looked down on her clothing choice again and realised she should probably change into something nicer, but then she took another glance at Carmilla. She wasn’t wearing her leather jeans or one of her lacy tops, she was just wearing a black tank top and short cute purple sweats. Laura smiled and realised that Carmilla looked so comfy here and she was snuggled up like a cute kitten. It was like she could hear her purr lovingly. Laura grabbed the two mugs of hot coco and sat on the end of the couch where Carmilla’s head was, as she got more comfortable Carmilla lifted up her head and placed in on Laura’s lap and snuggled in closer, god, she was so beautiful. Her long brown curly hair fell perfectly in front of her perfect face, her hands were so soft and so warm all the time. Her lips. Her lips were so perfect and her eyes were so majestic. 

“I have the perfect movie for you Carm, you’re going to love it.” 

“Oh really cutie?? What is it?”

“Aristocats! It’s all about cats and I know how much you love them. Plus, you remind me of a cute little kitten!”

Laura can’t believed she said that out loud. She blushed so hard that she could feel her face heating up and melting, Carmilla already thinks she's a massive dork and this isn’t helping her case. 

“You think I’m cute?” Carmilla said looking up at Laura grinning. 

“Um, uh..” Laura managed to mumble a small yes under her breath and went back to blushing and hiding her face behind her tiny hands. 

“You’re cute too cupcake.”

They spent most of the night watching Aristocats and singing along to all the songs. Turns out, Carmilla was more of a Disney geek then she thought and of course she’s already seen the movie about a gazillion times. They finished their movie night with a couple episodes of Doctor Who and even though Carmilla had no interest in the show at all, she watched with Laura, as they cuddled together and laughed together. It was a perfect night Carmilla thought, she just felt so safe in Laura’s arms, the only other person in the world who made Carmilla feel this safe was her nerdy older brother Will. 

By the end of the night one thing led to another and they started playing ‘Never Have I Ever’ but Carmilla knew this was just Laura’s way to get all her secrets. 

“Cupcake, your never have I ever’s are going to be so lame.” 

“No! Um… never have a ever had a sprinkled donut!” 

Carmilla burst out laughing at how innocent Laura was, she couldn’t even believe it. There had to be something she was hiding from her she can’t be **this** pure. 

“Okay cutie, you got me. Now, never have I ever kissed a boy.”

“Woah! Really?” 

“Please cutie, I was never into that even as a ‘confused’ teen.” 

Laura giggled and took a sip of her beer. She’s only ever kissed one boy before and it was on a stupid dare in middle school, that’s how she finally knew it wasn’t for her either. A few sips of beer later and Laura was already dancing to ‘Shake it Off’ by Taylor Swift for the millionth time. On the last round of Taylor Swift dancing the song changed to a much slower pace and she felt someones arms wrap around her waist from behind. Carmilla’s arms. 

Adore You by Miley Cyrus played slowly and softy from the speakers whilst Laura just rested her back onto Carmilla’s chest and let her hips grind on her delicately. She could hear Carmilla quietly singing along to the lyrics into Laura’s ear and it was beautiful. Carmilla quickly grabbed Laura’s arm and twirled her around to they were face to face. Carmilla was smiling and she just had this twinkle in her eye which make Laura weak in the knees, they proceeded to slow dance to what almost seemed like waltzing and Carmilla was very good at it. As the song proceeded to end they pressed each others foreheads together and gazed into each others eyes, Laura could’ve sworn Carmilla looked down at her lips whilst biting her own top lip. 

To Carmilla, nothing else mattered in this moment but Laura. This was it. This was the perfect night she always dreamed of. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you guys liked that!! and appreciated the references and the carmilla fluff and more!!! trust me, it's going to get good from here, let me know what you think about it!  
> also my tumblr is: hollfield
> 
> leave questions!!


	6. Flashbacks and Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start to learn more about Laura and Carmilla as people and they start to learn a lot about each other... a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this took so long! and the chapter isnt that long either :( but i hope you guys enjoy it, i know you guys have been waiting for this... 
> 
> ((TRIGGER WARNINGS!: abuse, anxiety))

Laura could’ve sworn Carmilla looked down at her lips whilst biting her own. To Carmilla, nothing else mattered in this moment but Laura. This was it. This was the perfect night she always dreamed of. 

Martha started to bark. She was barking and growling at Carmilla like she was attacking Laura, which was not the case. Carmilla immediately fled back and pressed her back against the furthest wall to escape the beast. It brought back memories from when she was just a little girl and didn’t understand anything.

“Carmilla Karnstein. How many times have I told you that Cs are not acceptable!” Carmilla’s mother screamed. 

“All the time mama.” 

“You will call me Miss K.”

“Yes, miss K.”

Carmilla backed away into the corner of the living room, she knew what was coming and she couldn’t handle it. Not again, not every night. Her mother raised a hand and slapped her across the face until she burned from the pain. Carmilla screamed for Will. He didn’t answer. 

“Oh? You’re going to ask for help? Thats it! Brawler!”

Carmilla screamed some more and tried to run away but Miss K. grabbed her by the arms and threw her back into her tiny corner of pain. Brawler ran down the stairs as he barked and growled, waiting for another feast. He was a all black Rottweiler who only obeyed mother Karnstein. He pounced on Carmilla and bit and hit violently leaving marks and bruises everywhere. He retreated when Miss K. commanded and she sent Carmilla to her room, where she sat on the bed and cried from the pain cleaning her own wounds. 

“Carmilla? Carm!” Laura ran to hug Carmilla when she noticed tears streaming down her terrified face. 

“Carm, it’s okay I don’t know what got into her, she was just hungry. It’s okay trust me.” 

Carmilla didn’t respond, instead she buried her face into Laura’s shoulder and cried. She cried for all the times she was hurt and had no shoulder to cry on. She cried for all the times she felt sad and worthless, mostly she cried because she’s never had anyone like Laura before. 

“Carm, you don’t have to tell me anything. All I want you to know is that you’re safe with me and I promise me, nor Martha or any of my pets for that matter, are trying to hurt you. I promise.”

Carmilla stopped crying and just hugged Laura and shyly said ‘thank you’ to her kind response. She hated it when people tried to dig out information from her life. 

It felt like hours that they were there just hugging but it was amazing, for the two of them. Finally they went back to the couch and cuddled some more, it had been a stressful day for Carmilla so she called in sick to work for the next day and Laura did too. 

“What Harry Potter house are you Carm?” 

“Take a wild guess, cutie.” 

“God you are such a Slytherin it’s not even funny.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You just are! What am I?”  
“Hufflepuff.” 

“Why do you assume that?” 

“Cutie, look at you.”

“Ugh, fine.” 

Carmilla and Laura giggled as they continued watching Chamber of Secrets, Laura’s favourite. 

“Danny won’t stop texting me asking where I am, or what I’m doing.” 

“Why does she need to know? Does she like you or something?” 

Carmilla quickly pounced up and stared at Laura with massive worried eyes.

“Why does it matter Carm?” Laura put on the most smug smile she could think of. 

“Um, it doesn’t creampuff.” 

“You are so jealous.”

“No I’m not! I’m just worried that she’s bothering you…”

“Look me in the eyes and tell me you are not jealous.” 

Carmilla stared into Laura’s beautiful brown eyes and waited. Hell no, she wasn’t going to say anything. She leaned in and placed a light kiss onto Laura’s lips and then a few more. She started to worry because Laura wasn’t reacting but then, out of no where, the tiny blonde pulled Carmilla in as close as she could and kissed her with so much passion Carmilla lightly moaned. 

“Oh and no, Danny doesn’t like me. She has a boyfriend you useless lesbian.” 

“You’re killing me Hollis.”

Carmilla giggled and pulled Laura in for more kisses, one after the other they got more and more passionate and rougher. Laura pushed Carm into the couch and lied on top of her whilst fiddling with her long dark curly hair. Carmilla bit Laura’s bottom lip slightly and managed to score a small moan from the tiny blonde, which made her smile into the kiss some more. Laura couldn’t believe what was happening, she was so confused but so happy. They ended up falling asleep together on the couch, but Carmilla woke up and decided to carry Laura to her bed. 

 

_Doctor Who bedding, of course. God she is such a nerd._

 

Carmilla lightly placed Laura and tucked her into bed and she proceeded to leave to the couch. 

“No, come back. Sleep next to me.”

Carmilla turned around and smiled. She was even beautiful when she was half asleep. 

“Your wish is my command.” Carmilla declared as she got into Laura’s bed and cuddled her from behind. She placed her arm around the blondes waist and pulled her in closer. Carmilla fell asleep smiling. She couldn’t believe this was real, nothing good ever happens to her. 

Laura moved from side to side panicking. She started to cry and scream. 

“No! No don’t take her! NO!”

Carmilla woke up and realised what was happening to Laura. She was sweating, red from head to toe and tears were seeping out of her eyelids. 

“Laura! Laura, wake up it’s just a dream. It’s just a dream it’s okay Laura.” 

Carmilla picked Laura up and cradled her and hushed her calmly whilst patting her back. She didn’t want the tiny girl to panic, she just wanted her to be okay. 

“I’m- I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologise, I understand. It’s okay, I’m here everything is fine.” 

“Mar..Martha.”

Carmilla got up and opened the door to call the golden lab in. She’s learnt to be okay around Martha, but it will take some getting used to. But now, Laura is the priority. 

Laura hugged Martha and kissed her all over, squeezing her tight. She kept on mumbling I love you to the dog under her breath a million times, like she was calming herself down. Carmilla stood and stared. She realised how much love she had for the lab and she saw the special connection between the two of them. No wonder Laura loves animals so much. Laura let Martha go back to her bed and she sat there shaking, almost in tears.

“Cupcake, it’s okay. What’s wrong?”

“I had a nightmare, that’s all. I get them a lot, let’s just forget about it. I’m sorry I woke you up.” 

“I don’t mind at all.” 

They proceeded to get back into their positions and Carmilla hummed Laura to sleep. They had a relaxing slumber since then and Carmilla could feel the warmth of Laura’s back as she cradled her. 

 

They were going to get through everything, **_together_**. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THAT SJHASD JKAS IT WAS REALLY EMOTIONAL TO WRITE BUT REALLY FUN AT THE END AS WELL!!!  
> let me know what you think in the comments and etc!!!
> 
> also my tumblr is: hollfield  
> IF ANYONE HAS ANY SUGGESTIONS OR THINGS TO SAY, OR JUST TO BE FRIENDS YOU KNOW love you guys!!


	7. Labels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla get prepared for their first date ever and things start to get steamier now that they are... official?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK TO LONG TO UPLOAD!! IT'S NEARLY BEEN A MONTH! But a lot has happened to me and I've been so distracted recently and caught up in summer. Plus, the ol' writers block got to me. I promise I'll go back to uploading around every week or less, sorry again! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter ;) It isn't much but... it's getting hot guys.

The sun seeped through the blinds onto Laura’s bed, where the pair were cuddled up together. Carmilla still represented a small kitten whilst sleeping, even when in the arms of another human. 

Laura’s always the first to fall asleep and the first to wake up, she’s convinced that Carmilla could sleep a whole week and not even notice. Carmilla was so adorable when she was sleeping, her face was always slightly covered and when she grabbed you to cuddle, she would never let go for the whole night. Not matter how many times you tossed and turned. Laura appreciated the time she had to stare at her, she noticed all the perfect details on her face. The way her hair fell on her face perfectly no matter what she was doing, her little freckles and beauty marks placed across her entire body. 

“Stare much?”

Laura jumped, not realising Carmilla had in fact been awake. She always made such a fool of herself around her.

“No, I wasn’t staring I was just, admiring.”

“Okay, beautiful.”

Beautiful. That was a new one, was Laura really beautiful to Carmilla? She couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that someone she adores so much, feels the same way about her. Thinks she's beautiful too. Laura didn’t deserve this she thought, this was too perfect. 

Carmilla finally sat up and pulled Laura in closer to kiss her. She put her hand on the back of the tiny blondes neck to pull her in extra close when they kissed, whilst slipping her tongue in and out. 

 

_Good, last night wasn’t a dream._

 

“So, what do you want to do today? We took the days off work remember!” Laura was so excited to spend a whole day with Carmilla, it made her feel really happy in ways she couldn’t describe. 

“Don’t worry cutie, I have it all planned out.” Carmilla gave Laura a reassuring smile, it made her weak at the knees. 

“Okay, loving the mystery. I get to shower first!” 

Laura started rushing to the shower because she was so excited for their day, but then she stopped. She stopped and pondered. She turned around to look at Carmilla with a worried expression on her face. 

“What is it cutie? Are you alright?” Carmilla got out of bed and moved towards her closely, then placing her hands on the tiny girls arms. 

“Carm… so are we like.. you know.” Laura looked at the ground shyly as she started to turn red. 

“Girlfriends?” Laura’s heart stopped. She’s been wanting to hear Carmilla say those words for ages and it was finally happening. Did she really like her enough to be her girlfriend? 

“I guess you could say that, yeah… are we?” Laura looked up at Carmilla with the most worried, but adorable expression. Carmilla gave Laura a very passionate kiss to reassure her that everything was alright, it worked. 

“Of course we are, cutie. You’re my girlfriend.” Carmilla smiled and kissed Laura some more, Laura squealed in-between the kisses and grabbed Carmilla to pull her in closely. 

The only thoughts running through Laura’s mind was about how lucky she was right now, she would have never believed this would be happening when she first met Carmilla. It’s like a fantasy crush come true. Carmilla’s thoughts were similar, she’d been wanting Laura since the moment she laid eyes on her, if it wasn’t for that claustrophobia she would have been flirting with her since the very beginning. And if things were to have gone Carmilla’s way she would’ve been spending those hours in the elevator much differently than they did, maybe with a little less… talking. 

Laura pulled from the kiss and ran straight to the shower, she was so excited for their day together. Even though they have basically been inseparable recently they’ve never really been on a proper date… their first date! Carmilla sat on the bed and pondered what they should do on their first. Usually she was really smooth when it came to these things but for some reason this time, Carmilla was nervous. She wanted it to be perfect. She lied down on Laura’s bed and closed her eyes whilst mentally listing all the things Laura loved… she loved games, geeky things and candy. Suddenly an idea popped into Carmilla’s head and it was, the perfect date. 

Martha burst through the door and hopped onto the bed and tried to lick Carmilla’s face but she was already off the bed and standing in the corner of the room away from her. 

 

_I guess she’s not that bad, she’s a nice dog. She’s a good dog, she’ll never hurt me._

 

It’s going to take a while but Carmilla could feel herself warming up to Martha. Plus, Laura loved her so much that it would probably break the tiny blondes heart if Carmilla never did. 

“Good morning Martha! Oh, you look so cute today, yes you do.” Laura knelt down and started petting Martha with one hand and using her other hand to keep her towel wrapped around her. Carmilla started to blush slightly when she saw Laura only in a towel, the fact that she was wearing nothing under neath intrigued Carmilla even more. Obviously, she would never make a rash move and do anything to make Laura uncomfortable. 

“Stare much?” Laura said with a grin, suddenly standing right in front of Carmilla’s flustered face. 

“I was just…” Carmilla looked Laura up and down, maybe a bit more obviously than she hoped, she even started to bite her lip. 

“I was admiring, cupcake.” Carmilla planted a kiss onto Laura’s lips but this time it wasn’t just extremely romantic like the night before, it was steamy and passionate. It was hot. 

Laura let herself get into the kiss more and more, then she felt a tug on her lip. Was that a bite? She didn’t care, she hummed into their fiery kiss and slipped her tongue between Carmilla’s lips and into her mouth. They were kissing for a good couple of minutes before they both realised they had things to be doing, plus, Carmilla was scared that if it went on for any longer she wouldn’t have been able to control herself. 

“I’m going to go shower, so you can get changed in peace.” Carmilla gave a slight grin to Laura as she grabbed her clothes and entered the bathroom. 

Laura dropped her towel, usually she’s very cautious when she’s changing with Danny or Laf in the room right next door, but she felt _extremely_ comfortable. She put on some underwear and a cute bra to match and dug around her drawers for an outfit. It had to be cute, it had to be flattering and it had to be, well, hot. Finally she found some pitch black knee high socks with a cute black skirt to match, she slipped them on carefully. Now, just a top to match. After looking around for ages and pondering, she finally found the perfect top. A cute baby pink button down, she slipped it on quickly and tucked in the ends into her skirt. She looked in the mirror and smiled at herself, yup, it was cute, flattering and hopefully hot to Carmilla. 

As she was checking herself out the bathroom door opened, a quiet ‘wow’ escaped from Carmilla’s mouth. Laura turned around with something to say but stopped. She stared at Carmilla with amazement and pure shock, wow. She was hot. Carmilla was wearing _very_ tight leather pants, a short  black cropped top which was snug in… all the right places and a red flannel rolled up at the sleeves. She pulled it off so well it was like the outfit was made for her and even though she just got out of the shower her hair was already perfect, wavy and smooth. 

Carmilla finally noticed Laura’s stares and chuckled to herself. 

“Wha… what is it?” Laura said with worry, why was Carmilla laughing at her? Does she look funny? 

“You’re blushing as red as a cherry. Come here.” Carmilla gestured with her finger to come forward, to come closer to her. Laura walked forward and stared at Carmilla some more, then she started chuckling and covering her face with embarrassment.

“I’m sorry Carm, it's just you look so…” Laura buried her face into Carmilla’s shoulder and murmured something under her breath. Carmilla hugged her closer around her torso. 

“What was that cutie? I couldn’t hear you.” Carmilla had a massive smile on her face whist looking down on the tiny human. 

“Hot. I said you look hot.” Laura said a little bit louder, but it was still muffled into Carmilla’s shoulder. Carmilla laughed some more at how adorable she was, just everything about her was adorable in every single was possible. She planted a kiss on her forehead and hugged her tighter. 

“You’re not to bad yourself, creampuff.” Laura and Carmilla laughed whilst Laura managed to force the words ‘you’re hot too’ out of Carmilla’s mouth. They exited the apartment with Martha to head to their first date ever. They both couldn’t wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys liked it! Let me know what you think, it honestly makes me so happy to read your comments and see the kudos/reads go up. 
> 
> My tumblr: hollfield
> 
> HMU!! I love talking with anyone, up for making friends too and discussing writing ideas/prompts. Just send me a message/ask!


	8. Round and Round on a Carousel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura finally go on their first date as an official couple now, Carmilla takes Laura to her favourite place and most of it goes really well but some of it doesn't...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, ALL MY APOLOGIES I SWEAR BUT HERE THIS IS LIKE THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN IN THIS SERIES SO DON'T WORRY

“Okay for this surprise date you’ve planned, can Martha come with us?” Laura asked whilst checking her phone, as if she was already planning on calling Laf or Danny. 

“I mean, it would be difficult. We can pick her up from wherever afterwards and take her on a walk, is that alright with you?” Carmilla stopped to stare at Laura for a confirmation. 

“Yeah, of course it is. Let me call Lafontaine, hopefully they’re free.” 

 

**_Ring ring… ring ring… ring ring… ring ring… ring…_ **

 

_“Hi! You’ve reached the voice mail of a biology enthusiast and future mad scientist, Lafontaine. Now, for whatever reason I haven’t been able to pick up your call, but you can leave a snazzy message after the beep if you plea-”_

“Well, Lafontaine didn’t answer… maybe I could ring Danny instead.” Laura dialled in Danny’s number until the name ‘Giraffe’ popped up onto her phone screen, Carmilla chuckled at the name. 

“You should change it to Xena.” Carmilla proposed whilst giggling, Laura shushed her but under the harsh tone, she was laughing too. 

 

**_Ring ring… ring ring… ring_ **

 

_“Hey there short stack.”_

“Hi Danny! What’s up?”

_“Oh, nothing much. Just hanging.”_

Laura started to hear some clattering from the back, it was like someone else was there dropping dishes. Suddenly she heard a loud deep voice shout a curse whilst Danny proceeded to shush them. 

“Is someone there? Is everything alright?”

_“Huh? Oh yeah everything’s fine, no ones here. I’m just watching some TV!”_

“Oh okay great! Um, do you think you could take care of Martha for the day?”

_“Um… yeah sure. Just bring her over, I’ll be waiting outside the apartment.”_

“Uh okay, there’s no need to do that I can just come up an-”

_“Nope! It’s okay, I’ll come down. See you!”_

Danny hung up the phone suddenly, something was definitely up and Laura was stubborn about the fact that she didn’t know about it. 

“What did Xena say?” Carmilla said unbothered.

“Yeah, she’ll take Martha in for the day. But she was acting really strange, like she was hiding something from me.”

The pair continued to walk as Laura continued to rant about the situation which happened. Carmilla held Laura’s hand to comfort her, even though Laura didn’t notice straight away, once she did it made her really happy. It just felt so natural. 

“But, I’m 100% sure I heard a deep voice, almost sounding like a males in the background… It’s early in the morning so he probably slept over! Maybe he’s just a really good friend?”

“Or maybe big shot Xena had a saucy night last night.” Carmilla started to giggle but Laura took out her hand from hers and hit her shoulder with it. 

“I mean, Danny would tell me right?” Carmilla looked around as if she had something to say, but wasn’t going to say it. 

“What is it Carm?” 

“Well… have you told your friends about us?”

Laura stopped and realised. No, she hadn’t. To their concern they were just new friends, how could she forget? How could she forget to tell her two best friends about her new beautiful girlfriend. Girlfriend. Right, that’s why. 

“Well um, I haven’t exactly…” Laura looked down nervously, she stopped in her tracks, Carmilla and Martha stopped with her and stared. 

“What is it Laura? Is everything alright?”

“Uh yes it is, but I haven’t exactly, you know.” 

“Oh…” 

Laura hasn’t really come out to anyone. Laf and Danny have been trying to get it out of her for ages and she knows that they have suspected her for years now, ever since high school. She hasn’t had the courage to tell her father because there were much more important things happening, there just wasn’t any time. Well, that’s it. There’s not really anyone else to tell. To be fair she sort of let it slip in the elevator with Carmilla by talking about all her girl celebrity crushes and how much she loves Orange is the New Black… 

“It’s okay right? It’s not hard. I’ll tell them, I promise. But today can we just make this about us?” Laura said staring into Carmilla’s worrisome eyes, she felt bad but the time will come. 

“Of course, whatever you need.” Carmilla leant down and gave the tiny girl a kiss on the forehead and then lifted her face up to kiss her lips with kindness. 

They made their way down to Danny’s apartment to drop off Martha, low and behold Danny was already waiting for them at the steps. They didn’t even have enough time to approach the entrance to the building before she got up and walked towards them. By this time Laura had let go of Carmilla’s hand and made a cautious distance between them, this made Carmilla a bit sad but she understood if it’s what Laura needed right now. 

“Hey Laura, hey…” 

“Carmilla.” she said a bit more sternly than she meant. 

“Oh right! Hey Carmilla.” 

“Hi Xen- Danny.” 

Laura chuckled under her breath slightly at what Carmilla nearly said, the confused look on Danny’s face made it even better. 

“Well Hollis, I’ll be taking Martha now. Just let me know when you’re coming by again, have a great day!”

And just like that Danny rushed away with Martha, not even small talk. She wanted to get angry that one of her best friends of all time is hiding something from her, but Laura’s hiding too. Carmilla saw the disappointment on Laura’s face but took her hand and kissed it before she made them start walking again, she wanted to get there as soon as possible. 

About a kilometre before they arrived to the area Carmilla stopped in their paths and stopped all conversation which was going on between the two. 

“Okay creampuff, close your eyes.” Carmilla whispered into Laura’s ear. 

“How do I know I can trust you?” 

“Just trust me on this one, okay?”  


Laura closed her eyes with a huff and let Carmilla lead to her to this ‘mystery’ date. As they got closer she could hear screams of joy and annoyingly happy music, it would be a lie to say she wasn’t confused. As they got closer and closer Laura started to realise where she was and got more and more excited, she squeezed Carmilla’s hand tighter to let her know she was happy. 

“Here we are, cupcake.” Carmilla said letting Laura finally open her eyes. The lights were flashing and the rides were going, Laura hadn’t been here since she was a little girl. On the night they fell asleep under the stars in one of Laura’s long rants she talked about how her Mom and Dad used to take her to the fair as a little girl every year and she looked forward to it every time. She hadn’t been in years, more than a decade. 

“You remembered.” Laura said turning around to face Carmilla with the brightest most genuine smile she’d ever seen. Carmilla smiled back because she managed to place the tiny blonde and took her arms to wrap around her torso to bring her in closer. 

“Of course I remembered. I would never forget.” Laura stared at Carmilla in adoration and hugged them closer together before leaning in to kiss Carmilla. She immediately went for tongue slipping it in and out of Carmilla’s, sucking slightly. She even felt Carmilla bite back, but retreated when they both realised they were getting to in the moment, in public. 

They walked hand in hand towards the rides and fairgrounds, Laura looking around as happy as ever and Carmilla constantly staring at her. Watching the tiny blonde get truly ecstatic about something brought a genuine smile to her face as well. But the tiny girl started to tear up, her eyes went red and she started to whimper ever so slightly. Carmilla stopped them in their paths and turned so she was facing Laura, she took her hand and cupped her face and looking into her brown eyes with worry. 

“What’s wrong Laura, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just… this place brings back so many memories. Happy memories of course, it’s just sad that they’re memories you know? Not the present.” Laura turned away so she wasn’t facing Carmilla anymore and continued walking, taking Carmilla with her hand in hand. 

Carmilla has never asked about her past with great intent, she didn’t want to force anything out of Laura. Though, she only ever mentions her Dad and she’s only heard stories about her Mom once or twice. The first time was when they were eating home baked cookies which Laura had made special, she talked for a couple seconds about how her Mom used to make them for her all the time as a kid and they are, to this day, still her favourite food. The second time is when she mentioned the fairs, it was tradition they would go every year just the three of them and their dog to the fairground and go on all the rides and have ice cream at the end of the day. Laura hadn’t been since she was 10 years old, that was a whole 11 years ago. It’s amazing how traditions could just stop like that, Carmilla thought. 

Carmilla never really had any traditions with her Mom and Will, unless you counted the dinner’s every night where at least someone was screaming. That happened all the time, no matter what the occasion. 

When Carmilla snapped back into reality they were in line for a roller coaster, not the biggest one at the park but it was still pretty terrifying. She looked at the giant purple beast, it when up, down and around… many… many times. She got dizzy just from looking at in, but it made Laura happy. Anything to make Laura happy. 

“You’re not scared right?” Laura said gleaming up at Carmilla with an elvish smile, poking at her stomach. 

“No, of course not.” Carmilla admitted to herself that this was a light fib. “Are you?” She said looking down on Laura with her own smug smirk. 

“Nope! I’m not scared of anything.” Laura said proudly putting her hands on her hips looking up at the sky like Superman, being the nerd she is. Carmilla laughed as the cupcake nudged her in the stomach, they continued on and suddenly they were next in line in the coaster. Luckily, it was paired by two. Carmilla didn’t want to share at all, so this made her very happy. They got in side by side and got locked in by the man who gave them strange looks, ugh, and prepared for their ride of terror. 

Laura saw the feared expression on Carmilla’s face. So she took her hand and squeezed it tight, making sure they would never let go. They started to move up the coaster, getting to the highest point at the top, even just looking down was scary. 

“Is this the best time to mention I’ve never been on a roller coaster?” Carmilla said turning to Laura frightened. 

“Wait, wha-” and off they went. Laura started screaming already but Carmilla was quiet, she had her face scrunched up and was blowing the hair out of her mouth. They started to go back up again and Laura noticed that Carmilla was squeezing on her hand even more, to the point where it got a bit painful. Laura took a deep breathe in and exchanged looks with Carmilla before the second drop, they went down again and this time Carmilla actually screamed along with her. They did the loop and went back down, once they got to the end Laura was laughing loudly but Carmilla remained quiet. They got out and Laura took Carmilla’s hand because she was a bit dizzy. 

“Hey, hey are you okay? Was that too intense? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you I didn’t know, I’m sorry Carm.” She was cut off by Carmilla’s laughter this time. 

“No, cupcake! I loved it! Wow, I want to go on all the rides with you.” Carmilla picked Laura up and spun her around giggled whilst giving her another kiss. The man at the roller coaster stand gave them another, very strange look. Laura ignored it and continued walking with Carm, with her arm around her neck once again. 

“I know what ride we’re going on next.” Carmilla said, Laura started to worry because she had that suspicious tone to her voice. 

“What ride Carm? That other roller coaster, or the water one?” 

“Nope! You’ll see.” 

Laura worried a bit more but decided to go with the flow, they moved on towards the ride whilst they talked about their surroundings and how bright it is. Carmilla started to complain about the bratty kids running around with Minion balloons nearly hitting her face every time they did. Suddenly Laura gasped but immediately took it back in, with hopes that Carmilla didn’t notice. 

Clowns. Laura hated them, no she despised them. They were in all her nightmares, it was definitely her second biggest fear of all. She debated that after giving her shit for Carmilla’s dog fear she would not let her know of this childish fear, because she really wouldn’t hear the end of it. 

“Why did you gasp?” Carmilla said interrupting her thoughts. Laura started to see more and more clowns and then at the very end, a funhouse ride. With a massive clown face as the entrance. She was for sure not going down that path. 

“Um, no I didn’t gasp. Why are we going down this path?” Laura said, as un-suspicious as she possibly could. 

“Well, the ride I want to take you own in down here.” Carmilla started to drag Laura closer to the clowns and with every step Laura got more and more anxious. 

“Carm!” She stopped their fast paced walk. Carmilla turned around to face the tiny blonde standing there not moving any further. 

“What is it cupcake? Something wrong?” Carmilla took another step and wrapped her arms around Laura’s torso, looking down on her. Laura’s cheeks started to go red and she mumbled something under her breathe.

“What was that?” Carmilla chuckled trying to get a better look at Laura who wasn’t making any eye contact. 

“I don’t want to go down this path and I don’t want to go on that ride.” Laura finally let out, with much hesitation. 

“Why? What’s wrong with it?” Carmilla started to look around the area which could put Laura off from going, but she couldn’t find anything wrong with it. Just a bunch of funny looking men running around laughing, some balloons and kids screaming. God Carmilla did hate those kids though, they were sure to be annoying. But Laura loves kids, so that couldn’t be it. 

“I’m… I’m just a bit scared that’s all. Nothing to worry about, let’s go get some cotton candy or something.” Laura started to move away but was blocked by Carmilla’s arms, still wrapped around her torso. She got pulled right back into the position she was in before, like a spring. 

“Scared? Scared of what? I thought you loved rides.” Carmilla started to think harder and harder into what she could be scared of. She never mentioned any fears. 

“I’m just, okay I’m just a little freaked out by clowns. There I said it.” Laura scrunched up her face because she was annoyed that she had to admit something so silly, whilst stomping her foot on the ground. She even crossed her arms like a child for extra effect. 

Carmilla started to giggle but she didn’t want to be rude and insult the girls fear, but she couldn’t contain it anymore. With a matter of seconds she was full on laughing. 

“Aw, that bunched up face you make when you’re annoyed is adorable, cupcake.” Carmilla laughed some more and hugged the little blonde as she buried her embarrassed face into her chest, giggling a little bit herself. 

“So, we don’t have to go down there right?” Laura looked back up a little worried. 

“Of course not, let’s go get that cotton candy you asked for before.” Laura was amazed at how considerate Carmilla was, even though she was laughing at her fear she didn’t care at all. Carm had the cutest laugh in the world, she could laugh at anything she said and she wouldn’t care. They walked with Carmilla still keeping her arm around Laura’s torso the other direction, towards the cotton candy stand. 

“And that Perr, is how you make the best slushy in the world.” Laura gasped when she looked up and saw Lafontaine and their ‘friend’ Perry, who she’s only met once or twice surprisingly, at the slushy stand. Right next to the cotton candy stand. Carmilla didn’t seem to notice, but she definitely did notice when Laura removed her arm from her torso in a millisecond and took at least a metre step away from her. Even though she’d never admit it, this made her a bit sad. What was so bad being seen with her? 

“L? Is that you?” Shit. They noticed. 

“Hey Laf! And Perry… how are you two?” Laura said casually, not regarding Carmilla at all. 

“We’re fine…” Lafontaine moved their head to look behind Laura “Hey Carmilla!” they greeted her with a massive smile and army salute. Carmilla returned the smile, not speaking since she didn’t know if Laura wanted her too. 

“What brings you two to the ol’ Carnival. I thought you were terrified of clowns Laura? You won’t even watch certain episode of the Simpsons because of them-” Laura interrupted Lafontaine before they said anything else incredibly embarrassing, she noticed that their hand was on the back of Perry’s. There was definitely something going on there, it was cute. Laura got upset because she realised that she completely pushed Carm away… but for now, its what’s best. 

Laura was trying to come up with an excuse, it was taking her a while, Lafontaine and Perry were waiting and waiting… then Carmilla jumped in and saved the day, basically. 

“Well, my brother works here so I was hanging around. I called Laura and asked her to help me with some boxes because I knew she lived the closest out of all my contacts. She was just leaving.” Carmilla said this with a really monotone voice, as if she was annoyed to come up with excuses. But it was so natural, like she's used to lying. 

“Oh okay, well me and Perry are going to go to the Haunted House.”  


“Sus- Lafontaine! I told you I don’t like those creepy places.” 

“It’s okay Perr, I shall protect you!” 

Lafontaine and Perry walked away together whilst they turned around to yell out a quick ‘goodbye’ to Laura and Carmilla. Once they were out of sight Laura slipped her hand into Carmilla’s and gave them minimal distance once again. 

“Wow. Thanks there, I was really stuck… does your brother really work here? I didn’t even know he lived here.” Laura said kind of shocked, she never realised how little she knew about Carm’s past. Then she realised that Carmilla doesn’t know anything about hers. 

“Uh yeah, we saw him actually. Well kind of.” Laura started to get confused, why didn’t they greet each other? Isn’t that what sibling do… not that she would know, it just seemed odd. 

“What? When?” 

“He was working at the first roller coaster we went on, you probably noticed the stares.” Laura remembered the strange man giving them looks as they got into the ride and out, this made way more sense then some stranger. Laura wanted to question why they didn’t talk or had any contact at all, but she decided to leave it. The tone in Carmilla’s voice seemed to show that she wasn’t in the mood for talking about anything really. 

They walked in silence for a while, Laura realised half way that they never got their cotton candy and this made her upset because she was really looking for to it, she even let out some childish whimpers but Carmilla didn’t budge. She looked upset, like she was thinking about something intensely not even paying attention to anything or anybody around. Laura understood though, sometimes she blanked out and thought about stuff. But it never left her this calm and quiet, usually she’d be panicking and wanting to get home straight away. Maybe Carm is- 

“Let’s go on this ride, cutie.” moments of silence were broken with Carmilla’s voice again, it seemed a bit more pumped this time. 

Laura looked up and noticed she had taken her to the Tunnel of Love. She giggled at how darn cheesy it was and she never pinned Carmilla as a queasy cheesy romantic. 

“Oh gosh, really Carm?” 

“Yup. Really.” Carmilla laughed as they got into line to get in the next ‘pink swan’ boat which made them laugh some more.   
  
“If you tell anyone I’m not really the tough goth ‘dead girl’ that I appear to be, I will send the clown from ‘It’ on your ass, cupcake.” Carmilla laughed some more, she’s never done this before but she thought it would be a cute and very funny experience for the both of them.

“Oh, I promise. No one will find out your actually really sensitive and romantic.” Laura cuddled Carmilla before they got into the swan. As soon as they sat in Laura placed her head on Carmilla’s shoulder and Carmilla’s arm immediately went around the blonde girls back. 

“Buckle up, creampuff.” They laughed together as the swan started to move into the tunnel and the cheesy ‘romantic’ music started playing. 

 

This was the best carnival trip Laura had in a long, long time. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! It makes me so happy when I read your feedback/comments, so please let me know what you think <3 
> 
> Tumblr: Hollfield   
> Twitter: elsieswag12

**Author's Note:**

> Agh, I'm so pissed this got deleted! I hope you guys enjoyed it <3


End file.
